


visit

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [29]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Katsuki Yuuri, Clubbing, Crushes, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Katsuki Yuuri is a Tease, Kink Discovery, Lee Seung Gil has a Crush, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Daddy Kink, Nicky the Beautiful Philosophy Major, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Platonic Relationships, Sexual Humor, Sleepiness, Victor Nikiforov is having the Time of his Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: A few weeks before their wedding, Phichit spends a few days with Yuuri, Victor, and Makkachin.Set halfway throughdon't you dare look back [just keep your eyes on me]





	visit

Yuuri wasn't asleep anymore.

 

Why was that, exactly?

 

Because Phichit and Victor were in the kitchen. Talking. Very loudly.

 

Amazing. A week off and his best friend and fiance weren't even going to do him the favor of letting him sleep in. 

 

There were a few weeks left before the wedding, and Phichit had arrived in Saint Petersburg the day before to visit for the week, and Yuuri had been so excited for him to finally arrive. They Skyped or Facetimed weekly, but he honestly missed spending time with Phichit, and Victor had immediately offered him the guest room once they started planning the visit.

 

God, how had he forgotten that he was going to be bringing together two  _morning persons_  when Yuuri was very much the opposite of a morning person? And they seemed to be hellbent on making sure he didn't go back to sleep, keeping up their animated chatter to an obnoxious degree. 

 

But Yuuri was stubborn, burying his face in his pillow and determinedly keeping his eyes closed so he could drift off for just a little while longer. No, they would have to come in and  _physically_  get him out of bed.

 

Then Makkachin started barking playfully and  _crap_ , now both of them were laughing.

 

Really, it was great to see Victor and Phichit getting along. Yuuri just happened to like sleeping. But they just kept talking. About...something. Hamsters. Puppies. Clothes. Maybe their favorite Puccini opera. Hamsters again. The eternal hassle of stopovers.

 

Yeah. They were still going.

 

Reaching for his phone with a quiet groan, Yuuri flicked his screen on and saw that it was half past nine. Okay, so he was a little late already, and he couldn't use jet lag as an excuse. Sighing in defeat, Yuuri rubbed his tired eyes before forcing himself to sit up, searching for his glasses on the nightstand and sliding them on. 

 

He got up and walked to the mirror, cursing the fact that he always looked like hell when he woke up while the two men outside usually looked ready to face the day. But no, Yuuri wasn't so lucky. This morning he had a serious case of bedhead and there was a bit of dried drool on the corner of his mouth. And there were pillow marks on his cheek. Really attractive. 

 

Letting out a tiny whine, Yuuri made his way to the bathroom, stretching and popping sleep-stiff muscles and pointedly ignoring the two other men in the apartment.

 

Minutes later he sluggishly walked out into the kitchen, Makkachin running up to greet him excitedly. Yuuri spared a good morning pat for him, trying to focus his gaze on Victor and Phichit puttering around in the kitchen. 

 

His fiance looked so bright and cheery it was painful, especially when Yuuri hadn't had his coffee yet. "Good morning,  _solnyshko!"_  Victor greeted, sporting his customary heart-shaped smile as he worked diligently at the stove.

 

Phichit was balancing a stack of pancakes on a plate, setting it on a table and looking up at Yuuri with a grin. "Hey! Glad to see it's still impossible to drag you out of bed!"

 

"Mmmhhmm," Yuuri replied eloquently, giving Phichit a pat of greeting on his shoulder and eyeing the plate appreciatively. "Pancakes for breakfast?"

 

Nodding and smiling widely, Phichit said, "Your very attentive fiance is treating us to a feast. I keep telling him there's no need to buy my approval. I just want to watch him feed you."

 

"Ha ha," Yuuri said wryly, momentarily regretting ever sharing that piece of information in the days after his move to Saint Petersburg. "Did you sleep okay, Phichit?"

 

"Yeah, I slept great. It was lights out once my head hit the pillow."

 

God, that sounded really nice right about now. Still, Yuuri had to walk on and endure, at least until he got some caffeine in him. Speaking of caffeine...

 

He slowly made his way towards Victor, pressing his face to his nape with a soft whine into Victor's warm skin. He was way too tired to even blush at the sound of Phichit taking a photo with his phone. Victor laughed softly and told him while pointing him a mug filled with hot liquid that sat on the counter, "Your coffee's right here,  _detka_."

 

" _Spasibo,_ " Yuuri muttered, taking a grateful sip of his coffee.

 

Once he'd eaten and was starting to feel like a functioning human again, Yuuri was alert and laughing along with his friend and fiance as they lingered at the table after eating. They talked about how Ciao Ciao was doing back in Thailand and what there was to see and do in Saint Petersburg. 

 

Then the talk inevitably led to the wedding. Yet again Phichit was thanking Yuuri for inviting him and Victor for hosting him, even though there'd never been any question of Yuuri wanting his best friend around or Victor giving him a place to sleep. "You know I'm still blown away by the fact that this is happening. Katsuki Yuuri is marrying Victor Nikiforov! "

 

Yuuri snorted and gave Phichit a dry look. "Kind of a long shot, wasn't it?"

 

"Not entirely, _detka_ ," Victor put in with a smile. "Now go on, Phichit! You were about to tell me about Lake Erie!"

 

"What about Lake Erie?" Yuuri glanced at them both, suddenly wary of the mischievous look on Phichit's face.

 

" _Right._  So a few years ago we went down to Lake Erie during spring break with a couple of people who shared our rink and a few of Yuuri's classmates. Among them was a girl named Nicky who had the biggest crush on Yuuri!"

 

Yuuri choked on an inhale, eyes growing round as he stared at Phichit in shock. That girl had been his first and only kiss until Victor came along, and he remembered botching it up so badly he doubted he'd made any kind of good impression on her. "No she didn't!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

 

"Yes, she did. She just never told you, or even _attempted_ to flirt with you," Phichit said, eyes glowing with delight as he leaned in towards Victor, who was ecstatically doing the same as Phichit continued. "Yuuri had on these red swim trunks, right? And then someone decided to put up a volleyball net. Your future husband started playing and the look on Nicky's face...The thirst was  _real_. I think she died and came back to life on that beach. I tried getting them together at a party a month later but nothing ever came of it and she ended up transferring to Urbana-Champaign."

 

Victor turned his gleeful gaze on Yuuri, relishing this new bit of information, and asked, "Yuuri, is there any chance that you might still have these swim trunks? I'd like to see them for myself!"

 

Yuuri ignored Victor, suddenly having to re-evaluate everything he knew about his _extremely_ brief relationship with that girl. "But...I  _kissed_  Nicky!" he sputtered, blushing as he re-lived that embarrassing memory.

 

"When?!" Phichit asked, completely surprised.

 

"At _that_ party!" He hadn't known what to say, even though he'd intended on making some sort of small talk that would maybe lead to a date, at least. But nerves got the best of him and, in a moment of awkward silence, he'd given her a quick kiss on the lips and the shock on her face had him running for the hills. "I ran away like an idiot and never saw her again!"

  

"Was it a nice kiss at least?" Victor asked with a sympathetic smile, doing his best to hide his amusement.

 

Yuuri covered his eyes with one hand and replied in a dry monotone, "It was closed-lips, it lasted two seconds, and I made a noise like a rabbit choking on a carrot right before I bolted out of the party." And then proceeded to do his best to forget about that event altogether while focusing on getting his degree and skating, refraining from approaching anyone who happened to catch his interest or may have shown slight interest in him. Juggling college, skating, and a relationship seemed like more than he could cope with at the time.

 

"No wonder you were a mess that whole week," Phichit said, patting his arm consolingly.

 

Keeping his hand on his eyes, Yuuri asked with a slight whine, "If you two could do me the biggest favor of your lives and  _not_  turn this visit into a series of revelations about my dark past?" 

 

Phichit let out a pondering hum and asked, "So you  _don't_  want me to tell Victor about that Christmas I caught you singing 'Happy Birthday' to one of his posters?"

 

_"PHICHIT!"_

 

"Yuuri! That's so sweet,  _lapochka!"_

 

God, they were lucky Yuuri liked them.

 

* * *

 

Being a designated driver was...entertaining, in a way.

 

Especially when Victor was acting as designated driver for Yuuri and Phichit, who were having the time of their lives getting as drunk as humanly possible and managing to dance rather well in spite of it. 

 

It really wasn't surprising, but Victor did regret that Yuuri was drunk enough that he would no doubt forget about tonight's events, as he usually did. But, even drunk, Phichit was still doing his utmost to take as many photos as his phone would allow, with some assistance from Victor's much steadier hand.

 

He loved watching the exuberant smile on Yuuri's face as he danced, easily moving to the beat of the pulsing music alongside a laughing Phichit. It hadn't taken much convincing for Yuuri to say yes to the idea to go out to a nightclub, especially after Victor decided to forgo drinking to make sure the night passed without a hitch and to let both younger men have fun and let loose together. The pounding music was providing enough of a substitute intoxication anyway, and Victor was sure his ears were going to be ringing for hours.

 

He sipped his soda, chuckling softly as the song ended and Yuuri and Phichit started stumbling back to their table, Phichit's arm thrown across Yuuri's shoulder as they tried not to trip over each other's feet. It was as entertaining as watching them walk the streets side by side, Yuuri keeping his eyes peeled for some sight he knew Phichit would love, or a store he'd probably want to explore. Victor could very easily picture similar scenes in the years when the two were roommates in Detroit.

 

He loved seeing Yuuri so happy, sober or not, next to his best friend. Those bright brown eyes quickly found him, even though Victor had Yuuri's glasses safely placed on the table, and Yuuri nearly dropped Phichit when he rushed towards him with a wide smile. "Victor! Victor! Come dance with me!" he called out, the slur of his words making Phichit giggle uncontrollably. 

 

Victor laughed too, getting to his feet and steadying them both so Phichit could get to a chair and fan himself. "Aren't you tired yet, Yuuri?" he asked, beaming as Yuuri kept trying to tug him onto the dance floor.

 

"No way!" Yuuri declared, managing to haul Victor along with him as a new song began playing. Letting himself be dragged without a word of protest, Victor looked over his shoulder to see Phichit toss him two thumbs up and nod enthusiastically. 

 

Victor couldn't keep the smile off of his face. His fiance's best friend liked him. While he was confident that the week would go smoothly, Victor did want to actually get along with Phichit, who was, and undoubtedly always would be, a huge part of Yuuri's life in spite of the distance between them. He was Yuuri's first friend in Detroit, his roommate and rinkmate, sharing the experience of being in an unfamiliar country and putting a second language to use to the point where they were incredibly fluent. 

 

So those thumbs up felt pretty damn good.

 

Well...almost as good as dancing with Yuuri, who was still moving as fluid as water to the sound of the music. More than once Victor had caught other patrons eyeing Yuuri and Phichit with interest, catching sight of what Victor saw every moment of every day, even when Yuuri was so sure he looked awful in the mornings. 

 

Victor caught them looking again, and he knew they could tell the difference between a guy dancing with his friend and a guy dancing with his lover, because Victor swore Yuuri was grinding against him-- _yes_ Yuuri was grinding against him. Those gorgeous hips moved in tantalizing circles, reminding Victor of another night in another life, when Yuuri was just another competitor, one of the top six in the world, and had just given Victor more fun than he'd had in a long time.

 

Except this time he wouldn't disappear for months. This time he was coming home with Victor, and in a few weeks they'd be getting married.

 

It was still so unbelievable that he was going to be this wonderful, beautiful, remarkable man's husband. Those warm brown eyes were looking right at him with intent, a lazy smile on Yuuri's face as Victor caught himself reflected in the darkening depths. Then Yuuri spun around, pressing his back to Victor's chest as he continued his fluid movements. Biting his lip, Victor stilled those lovely hips with his hands, and more than one set of eyes was looking at him with envy. He heard a soft laugh from Yuuri, and felt his ass press back against his groin. Victor grunted in surprise, fighting the urge to thrust back. "Wouldn't you rather wait until we're home to do that?" he asked, managing to keep the tremble out of his voice as he whispered into Yuuri's ear.

 

Once again Yuuri spun around, wrapping his arms loosely around Victor's neck, looking at him with a pout that Victor loved. "I guess," he muttered, and Victor kept holding on to his hips, gazing at the slow spread of his drunkenly content smile. This was theirs, and the morning after was theirs. Victor confessed during his last therapy session that he still sometimes feared not being enough for Yuuri. He still had that urge to push his physical and mental limits, just to keep surprising Yuuri, and hating himself when he felt such a weighty despair that Yuuri could tell he wasn't alright. He kept holding on to those beautiful words Yuuri once said to him; he only wanted Victor to be himself, and not any other carefully constructed persona that Victor could have readily become if only to keep Yuuri happy.

 

But Victor didn't have to become anything to get Yuuri to look at him the way he was looking at him now, with open wonder on his face as they just turned in slow circles, completely ignorant of the pulsing beat around them. He pressed his forehead to Yuuri's, keeping his eyes on the younger man's flushed face as he smiled down at him. He was barely aware that the song had ended, until Yuuri's eyes suddenly widened. "I have an idea! Let's get some tequila!" he declared, once again pulling a dazed Victor along back to their table.

 

"I'm your driver, Yuuri," Victor chuckled as he sat back down, swinging their joined hands back and forth playfully before retrieving Yuuri's glasses from the table.

 

"Not for you, silly," Yuuri slurred, plopping down between him and Phichit and draping himself over Victor's shoulder. "I want to do body shots off of you."

 

Victor tried very hard to keep from reacting to that little idea, while Phichit hooted and shouted, "Make the dream a reality!" 

 

Oh. So this was a _dream_ of Yuuri's?

 

Interesting. But no. No. No, Victor was going to keep performing his duty as a designated driver slash fiance and tuck the idea away for when Yuuri was sober enough to visit it again.

 

And then the little minx was practically clambering onto his lap, begging sweetly, " _Please,_  Vitka? I've always wanted to..."

 

God, Yuuri was going to kill him. Once again his hands stilled Yuuri's hips before he could start grinding onto him in earnest, calmly smiling up at the man who looked like he wanted to eat him up. "Why don't we do that at home? It'll be way more comfortable,  _detka,_ " he said coaxingly, deciding that maybe there had been enough drinking and clubbing for one night.

 

"Okay, okay," Yuuri whined in dismay, giving him a pout that Victor was tempted to take between his teeth.  _Focus, Nikiforov_ , he told himself, relieved to see that Phichit was getting to his feet and helping haul Yuuri off of Victor. 

 

"Come on, your future husband wants to get you home," Phichit coaxed as he and Yuuri kept hanging on to each other, stumbling away from the table.

 

Phichit's words made Yuuri's eyes go bright with glee, and then he was launching himself at Victor again, yelling in a triumphant voice, " _This is my future husband!"_

 

Victor, beaming in both amusement and joy, let Yuuri wrap his arms around him possessively, putting both a vocal and a physical claim on Victor as they once again drew the other patrons' surprised and envious gazes. Victor smirked back at them, as if to say,  _Yes, I'm marrying this gorgeous, amazing, beautiful, talented man. I'm the one who gets to take him home._

 

He gave Phichit a thumbs up in return when he took plenty of photos of Yuuri hanging onto him and then started leading them out of the club, unable to resist joining them in their laughter.

 

Once he made sure they were both safely fastened in, Victor drove home, his ears ringing pleasantly and a smile on his face as he listened to Yuuri and Phichit slur their way through a few Rihanna songs. Neither of them had their phones out and Victor wished he could record this. Oh well. At least he'd been able to witness it.

 

Walking into the apartment was easier said than done, and Victor was unsuccessfully trying to keep Yuuri quiet, as he was determined to waltz  _through_ the door with Victor while singing, " _Isn't he preciouuus? Isn't he looovely, made from loooove? Isn't he pretty-"_

 

Victor couldn't resist laughing as he kept Yuuri from spinning them around, hearing the door close behind them followed by a surprised yelp from Phichit and a hard thump.

 

Turning, Victor found Makkachin standing over Phichit, covering his face with joyful licks as he giggled beneath him. "Makkachin! Get off of Phichit," Victor scolded, releasing Yuuri so he could save Phichit from his much-too enthusiastic dog.

 

"No, don't! He loves me," Phichit said, sitting up so he could hug Makkachin by the neck and press his face into his fur. "He's so big and cuddly..."

 

Then Yuuri got closer and took a photo with his phone, Victor surprised to see that it was a very clear shot, considering how far gone Yuuri was. "Hold still, I'm sending this one to Seung Gil!"

 

Of course he'd remember his dog-based correspondence with Seung Gil. Relieved to be home, Victor went into the kitchen to get them some much-needed water. Yuuri settled onto the couch after helping his friend to his feet, and picked up his phone again when a notification popped up. Victor heard him excitedly say, " _Phichit!_  Seung Gil just asked, 'Phichit Chulalont is there?' You want me to say hi for you?"

 

"Take one of me on the couch!"

 

Biting back a laugh as he filled the second glass, Victor heard the phone camera go off. Moments later Yuuri read off the texts as they came. "He says, 'Tell him I said hi.' No wait, now he says, 'Nevermind. Please don't say anything.' Now he says, 'On second thought can I speak to him.?' And now it's 'Ignore that. I don't want to bother either of you.'"

 

" _WHICH IS IT, SEUNG GIL?!"_ Phichit exclaimed, throwing them both into another bout of laughter.

 

"He's got it so bad for you," Yuuri guffawed.

 

"Aww, you think so?"

 

Shaking his head in amusement, Victor returned to the living room bearing two glasses of water, handing Phichit his first with a soft laugh. "Here, drink this."

 

Phichit took a sip and then gave Victor a slight glare of disappointment. "This is  _water_  Victor!"

 

"You don't say!"

 

After making sure they drank their water Victor sat down on his armchair, suddenly incredibly exhausted. He closed his eyes for a few moments and didn't notice Yuuri making his way towards him until, once again, he had a lapful of him. Those dangerous eyes were on him again, and Yuuri murmured, "Hi, sexy."

 

"Hello, beautiful," Victor replied softly, hands settling on both sides of Yuuri's waist just in case.

 

Apparently choosing to ignore the fact that his best friend was only a few feet away, or just not caring, Yuuri dipped down to press wet kisses over Victor's neck, whispering lewdly into his ear, " _I love riding your big cock..._ "

 

Victor choked on air, hands inadvertently tightening on Yuuri's waist. He cleared his throat, glancing at Phichit briefly and relieved to see that he was still giggling at the text messages from Seung Gil on Yuuri's phone. "Behave yourself. We have company," he scolded gently with a soft pat to Yuuri's thigh.

 

Yuuri just gave him a smile of false innocence, batting those sweet brown eyes and leaning in to say in a carrying whisper, "Yes, Daddy."

 

Fuck. Holy shit. Sweet Christ.

 

Victor didn't breathe for what felt like an entire minute, his face completely flushed as he stared at Yuuri's beaming face in shock, lightning blazing down his spine as he kept rewinding those two little words in his mind.

 

Drunk Yuuri was absolutely evil.

 

Unfortunately, Phichit had heard it all, and was cackling with utter glee on the couch. "I knew you had a daddy kink!" he said, attempting to breathe normally.

 

Victor tried doing the same, whatever joke he was thinking of saying withering on the tip of his tongue. Fortunately Yuuri just laughed along with Phichit as he wrapped his arms around Victor's neck, merely resting on top of him at this point while Victor tried to keep the excitement of this new discovery to himself.

 

Eventually Yuuri slid off of him as if he hadn't just rocked Victor's world without even taking an inch of clothing off.

 

Eventually Yuuri and Phichit stopped cooing over hamster videos on their phones and each laid down on either side of the couch. Victor made sure they didn't roll onto their backs while they fell asleep, just in case they got sick. Once he was satisfied that they were completely knocked out he started to relax, sighing in relief at a night gone well as he stroked Makkachin's head, the dog's dark eyes on the two younger men lying on the couch.

 

Victor smiled at the sight of them, at Yuuri being so happy and adoring. 

 

Still, he kept going over those two little words and how he would bring them up.

 

He didn't think about it too long, sleep dragging his exhausted body down.

 

When he woke up his neck was completely stiff and sunlight was blazing through the window.

 

He supposed he should get up and shut the blinds so the light wouldn't completely stab through Yuuri and Phichit's eyes, but the sound of Phichit's croaking voice distracted him. "Victor?"

 

He rubbed his eyes and lifted a hand in greeting, smiling at the sight of Phichit's disheveled hair and the dark shadows beneath his eyes. The younger man was shielding his eyes with his hand, blinking at Victor, who said in a bright tone, "Good morning!"

 

Phichit mumbled a reply, and then his eyes widened as he took a good look of where Victor was sitting. "Did you actually sleep in that chair?"

 

"It looks like I did," Victor replied sheepishly, rolling his shoulders to alleviate the stiffness.

 

They both gave a start when Yuuri whined in apparent agony, " _Too loud..._ "

 

Phichit looked at Yuuri and his eyes widened with dawning realization, and he gave Victor a wicked smile before prodding Yuuri's leg with his foot. "Yuuri, wake up. Your Daddy slept in the chair."

 

Victor hid a snort behind his hand, his eyes widening as well at the memory of Yuuri's utterance from last night. Holy shit, that had actually _happened_ and Phichit was a  _witness_. Yuuri lifted his head, red-rimmed eyes looking between them in confusion. "...My what?" he asked in a weak croak.

 

Letting out a soft noise of dismay, Victor pouted at his fiance. "You really don't remember what you called me, Yuurichka?"

 

Yuuri just blinked at him for a moment before his face became frighteningly pale and his eyes grew round with horror. He spun around and took Phichit by the shoulders, shaking him and asking frantically, " _What did I say?!"_

 

Phichit beamed at him, and Victor had to commend him for not getting nauseous as Yuuri kept shaking him. "Why don't you ask your Daddy?" he replied, and Yuuri slowly turned to look at Victor, his face turning red as a rose as everything clicked into place in his poor, hungover little head.

 

Victor gave him a wink and Yuuri's face turned completely scarlet before letting Phichit go and groaning exhaustedly, "Why? Why do I get drunk around you people?"

 

* * *

 

Yuuri had recovered from _that_ night.

 

Well...at least he'd made Victor and Phichit _swear_ that they wouldn't talk about what he'd gone and said to any other living person. They promised immediately, and it still took Yuuri hours to start getting over it. 

 

The hangover was less easier to deal with, as it always was, but at least he wasn't alone in it. Phichit was just as miserable as he was, even if he kept giggling periodically whenever he looked at Yuuri. Victor, to his credit, didn't say a word about it until they were alone in bed, but Yuuri just groaned and covered his face with his pillow. "Could we at least wait until Phichit leaves to even _start_ talking about that?"

 

Victor had pouted but did obey.

 

They were all having fun, though, as the days passed and Yuuri and Victor came up with more things to show Phichit, filling up the space in his phone with selfies and shots of Victor and Yuuri that he took whenever he had the chance, with a promise to send copies.

 

A couple of days before Phichit was due to leave, Yuuri trying not to think about it too much, they were at the park with Makkachin. They sat on a bench together, Yuuri smiling contentedly as he watched Victor tossing a ball around for Makkachin to retrieve, bringing it back so Victor would reward him with a loving word and pat.

 

Yuuri wouldn't stop smiling and he was aware of Phichit observing him knowingly. "You're happy," Phichit said, not even sounding surprised.

 

Of course it was obvious that Yuuri was, and he couldn't even deny it. He didn't want to. "Yeah, I am."

 

"And Victor loves you. I mean... _really_  loves you."

 

"Yeah, he does," he replied. The depth of Victor's love for Yuuri was no secret, and it still caught him by surprise sometimes. He held on to it in his worst moments, and rejoiced in it in his best moments. It was...something extraordinary. Something Yuuri once thought he would never be worthy of.

 

"Good," Phichit said with a nod, turning to gaze at Victor and Makkachin playing together. "I like him, and I didn't want to have to get the shovel talk ready."

 

Yuuri kept his eyes on Victor, smiling faintly at the sight of him so relaxed and content. "He gives himself enough shovel talks. Trust me," he remarked. "He's his own biggest critic."

 

They sat in silence for a few moments, Yuuri starting to think that Victor was losing track of time, and Makkachin was gladly taking advantage of it. Then Phichit shifted closer to Yuuri, and quietly remarked, "So...you haven't mentioned anything about meeting Victor's family..."

 

Ah. Right. That snag.

 

The only aspect of their upcoming wedding that truly made him nervous. Neither he nor Victor liked thinking about their refusal to attend, or their apparent reasons. Yuuri, after a few instances of well-meaning questions about his in-laws, had privately let his family know that Victor's parents weren't going to be attending. His parents had been worried, and Mari had been outraged on his and Victor's behalf. After that they avoided mentioning Victor's parents when they had their calls. Sighing quietly and looking at his knees in mild discomfort, Yuuri said in hushed tones, "...His parents aren't coming to the wedding."

 

" _What?"_ Phichit's eyes grew wide with shock as he stared at Yuuri and glanced at Victor.

 

"Yeah, his...his mother sent him a text a couple of weeks ago, and she said they weren't coming." God, finding out had been awful, and Yuuri was still chagrined over how much harder he'd made it. He rubbed his forehead and added, "He tried keeping it from me but I got it out of him eventually. I almost made a fool of myself in public, but..."

 

He felt his friend lay a hand on his shoulder, a familiar gesture meant to calm him. "Are you okay?" Phichit asked, his eyes gentle as they looked at Yuuri.

 

He summoned up a reassuring smile and nodded. "I think so. I'm trying not to let it get to me. Victor says it's not because of me. It's because they think getting married is going to...derail his career." He couldn't the pain and rage in Victor's eyes when he said all of this. "Victor was furious and...really hurt. He still is I think."

 

Raising his gaze to look at Victor, who was in the middle of giving Makkachin a very thorough tummy rub, Yuuri immediately felt defensive. He leaned towards Phichit and asked, "Is it bad that I don't even want them at the wedding if they're going to hurt him like this?"

 

Phichit gave him an impressed look. "Well, look at you. All protective and badass. I haven't seen you like this since you slugged those assholes outside the rink in Detroit."

 

"All I did was swing my duffel bag at them so we could run."

 

"You kicked a guy in the crotch and drew blood with that bag!"

 

Yuuri smiled, feeling just a tiny bit smug at the memory. "Yes I did."

 

They both laughed again, Phichit grinning at him and keeping his hand on his shoulder. "I think it's sweet that you're looking out for Victor. Did you ever imagine it would be that way?"

 

"No," Yuuri replied. There were many things about his life with Victor that he never would have imagined back when he was just trying to get to  _his_ level, all while gazing at his posters and wondering what it would be like if Victor even knew his name. "Victor is...good and amazing, but at the same time he's not the perfect man I'd put on this stupidly tall pedestal. He's looked out for me so much and stayed by my side after everyone was so sure he was going to get bored of me eventually."

 

"He is definitely _not_  bored of you," Phichit said with absolute certainty. "I guess I ought to save the shovel talk for his parents."

 

"Mind if I watch?" 

 

"You can absolutely watch."

 

Victor was kneeling in front of Makkachin, making sure he drank enough water, and speaking softly to him. Yuuri kept his gaze on them while saying to Phichit, "And...lately he's been talking to his coach a lot, and not always about practice. And he  _really_  looks forward to when we call my parents every week." 

 

Phichit gave a dreamy sigh and put a hand on his chest, closing his eyes dramatically. "God, my  _heart_." When he was sitting normally again he cleared his throat and gave Yuuri a soft nudge with his elbow. "So um...If I were to ask for Seung Gil's number..."

 

Yuuri didn't bother hiding a snort as he reached for Phichit's phone and opened up his contacts list to dial in Seung Gil's number, handing it to Phichit once he was done. "Here. Try not to scare him away."

 

Phichit beamed and hugged Yuuri tightly, holding his phone like a trophy while Victor and Makkachin finally returned, the older man smiling at them with curiosity. "Thank you! Thank you!" Phichit exclaimed, fingers already moving swiftly across his screen as he got up and started walking a short distance away. "You're my hero! You're the greatest friend a guy could have!"

 

Victor laughed as he watched Phichit walk off, taking his place beside Yuuri as Makkachin sought petting from the younger man. "Are those future wedding bells I hear?"

 

"You mean apart from ours?" Yuuri asked with a smirk. 

 

* * *

 

The visit came to an end far too quickly, like any good visit.

 

It had hurt to leave Detroit back when Yuuri thought he was saying goodbye to Phichit and everything that had to do with figure skating. Saying goodbye didn't hurt that much this time, but Yuuri still found it hard to part from his best friend. At least they'd see each other again in a few weeks at the wedding, but even that didn't keep them from hugging each other for more than a minute now near airport security.

 

Phichit, his eyes watery as he reluctantly drew away, asked Yuuri, "Skype on Tuesday, right?"

 

"Yeah," he said, smiling back at his friend and finally letting him go. 

 

Victor hugged Phichit a second time, warmly reminding him, "Take care of yourself, and let us know when you get home."

 

"I will, and you two take care of each other! I'll see you guys at the wedding," Phichit replied as he hugged him back.

 

He waved to them as he made his way to security, tugging his suitcase along behind him with that same friendly smile on his face.

 

Yuuri was quiet as he watched him leave.

 

He was still quiet after they left the airport, managing to acknowledge Victor's bright chatter as they drove back home.

 

It wasn't that he was miserable.

 

Goodbyes were just hard, no matter how used one got to them.

 

Even so, he was happy they'd all had this week together.

 

Later on in the evening, they were getting ready for bed, Yuuri paying attention to his phone for any notification. He laid down on the bed, fingers skating a pattern over his stomach as he pondered their brief return to regular life before the wedding.

 

It was...nerve-wracking, exciting, enough to make him wonder if he was just having a really good dream.

 

The bed shifted with Victor's weight, the man crawling towards him with a contented hum before wrapping his arms around Yuuri, who laughed softly and settled into Victor's warmth. The older man kissed his cheek a few times, nuzzling into his skin and asking, "You miss Phichit?"

 

"Yeah..." He knew Victor meant it in a general sense. He turned on his side to face him, their breaths mingling together in the small space between them. "I know a lot of things have changed since I left Detroit, but...I miss living with my best friend," he admitted. "I miss the noises from the hamster cage, the way we made the apartment smell like popcorn every time we put on a movie. Things like that."

 

Victor nodded in understanding, gazing at Yuuri thoughtfully as his hand ran up and down his back soothingly. "I'm sure he misses you just as much."

 

Yes, Phichit always expressed as much. And while Yuuri did miss those times, he loved his present, and looked forward to his future. He pressed his forehead to Victor's, and softly said, "But...I am glad I decided to go back home just then."

 

Victor's smile was brilliant in the darkness, and Yuuri couldn't resist kissing him just then, slow and deep. 

 

When they parted Victor held him close, and Yuuri caught the thoughtful glow in his eye as he steadily said, "Now that Phichit's gone home...I want to talk about this 'Daddy' business."

 

Yuuri choked on air, his entire face turning red as Victor beamed at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri singing to Victor was inspired by **crossroadwrite's** _daily victor nikiforov appreciation thought_ :
> 
> aeriamamaduck.tumblr.com/post/164806403796/crossroadswrite-daily-victor-nikiforov


End file.
